Labels, such as those described herein, are useful articles in a variety of industries and facilitate the conveyance of information. They may, for example, convey information on the articles they are attached to, such as pricing, special features of an order, the identity of the intended customer and the like. They may also need to be removed without damaging the surface or leaving a residue on the surface to which they have been applied.
However, the production of self-wound labels having optimum performance characteristics often presents many challenges. For example, in the field of point-of-sale (POS) printers that produce adhesive labels, it is difficult to avoid adhesive fouling moving parts of the printer, such as rollers and cutting blades, and to avoid jamming of the printer.
The requirement that such labels have enough adhesive to stick reliably to substrates is inconsistent with smooth running of the printer, because more adhesive on the paper increases the likelihood of buildup of adhesive in the printer and jamming of the paper.